


Seduction by Destruction

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Nonbinary Character, gavin uses he/they, michael uses they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael could blink and Ryan would be impressed, unfortunately, it didn't really work the other way around. However, Ryan is determined to change this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction by Destruction

“Georgia, how’s the mission holding up on your end?” A voice rang through Ryan’s comm, and he could barely reply before having to find new cover behind something denser. The gunfire raged above him, but although they only had him to focus on, it seemed to lessen slightly, and Ryan had to wonder what the cause was.

“Jersey, back him up!”

“Already on it, boss.”

So that would explain it. Further explanation came in the form of a loud “heads up!” Before an even louder explosion. The police were disorientated, so Ryan took the chance to make his escape, diving down the nearest alley, and thanking God that the skip stored there would give him enough extra height to clear the wall. Only once he was in relative safety, did he stop to catch his breath.

“You okay there Mi- Jersey?” He asked, breathless. He heard Michael laughing, so he knew they were safe.

“Dude” Michael said “I don't think it matters if we use our real names here. This channel’s secure, right boi?”

“About as secure as it can be,” a British accent gloated, and Ryan rolled his eyes. If anyone didn't need more ego, it was Gavin.

“You totally stole my thunder back there,” Ryan said, removing his mask and hoping he could find something to clear off his face paint in the nearest store, “I could have taken them if you hadn’t have been there.”

“No offence, Georgia” another voice butted in. “But from up here, there was a dozen officers on you, if not more. You definitely needed Jersey’s help.”

“That many?” Ryan asked, roaming around the aisles of a drug shop to find make up remover, “Well then thank you, Jersey, I appreciate your help.”

“No problem, man.” Michael said. “You gave me an excuse to try out a new explosive, and I'd say it was pretty successful”

\-----

The weather had never really interfered with heists before, but fate decided to be a bitch today, and the rain was interfering with their radios, so he knew the team was alive by the broken up conversation that was coming through static and silence.

The only time he could hear anyone clearly was when Michael ran into him, a few seconds ahead of a lot of police.

“Explosives not working, fucking rain” Was all that Michael said, and all that Ryan needed. He lifted his mask up enough to let Michael see his grin, before shooting down three or four officers in a few seconds. He ducked back under cover, grabbing Michael’s wrist and hauling them to someplace more secure. The bar in the middle of nowhere wasn’t really the best place for cover, but anything was better than being cornered, as they were now. The loss of forces slowed down the ahpd slightly, enough for Ryan to lead Michael out the back door, and away to the getaway car parked only a few meters away.

There was a relatively short chase down the highway, which involved Ryan taking as many back streets as possible, before stopping a few turns away from a nearby safe house to rest.

“Hey,” Michael said, after they were in relative safety, “You totally stole my thunder back there, I could have taken them if you hadn’t have been there.”

Ryan laughed, “come on, you said it yourself, your explosives were down, also, you didn’t look all that impresses by my expert marksmanship.”

“Dude, you shot 3 people,” Michael scoffed “It wasn’t that impressive.”

“It was a high stress situation, I was using the shittiest pistol ever, and I didn’t miss one shot.”

“Okay, okay, you’re good. Not that I didn’t know that already.” Michael obviously wasn’t annoyed, quite the opposite, in fact. “We do need to get back to the guys though,” they continued, “Geoff’ll start worrying if we don’t show up soon, especially since the radios are down.”

Ryan chuckled, “And after Gavin said they were so good last time.”

\-----

Ryan sat down beside Gavin at the breakfast table. They were the first ones up, as usual, if “first ones up” meant “the ones that stayed up all night”. Gavin looked to be running purely on red bull and determination to fix the radios.

“Any luck?” Ryan asked, and Gavin looked at him with a look that told him that if they had any luck, they would probably be asleep, not awake at four in the morning.

“Okay, I guess not,” Ryan said. “I need to know something though. Is Michael impressed by anything?”

Gavin looked up in confusion, this wasn’t exactly what he had expected.

“Why do you need to know?” They asked, and Ryan tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t embarrass him.

“Just wondering. I- they don’t seem phased by much, I just wondered it anything would…”

Gavin laughed, “You’re trying to impress them!” they laughed, and Ryan nodded sheepishly.

“Mutual respect is a critical part of good teamwork” Ryan defended, but Gavin didn’t stop laughing.

“Okay, Rye-bread, I’ll help you seduce them.” Gavin said, ignoring Ryan’s protests of “I’m not trying to seduce Michael”, “If I know Michael, they’re impressed by one thing. And that is destruction.”

“Really?” Ryan asked, and Gavin nodded.

“There’s a reason I used to call them dynamite boi.”

\-----

The next heist wasn’t for a week or so. Give the city some time to cool off. Let the citizens get back on their feet. Ryan couldn’t focus on the robbery being planned around him, he had other things on his mind. How many things were flammable in the store they were hitting? How many cars would be parked outside? Was there a place he could pick up sticky grenades that Michael didn’t know about?

“Hey, can we pick somewhere else?” Jeremy said, and everyone stopped talking, wondering what he would have against the target. “It’s just that I know Gavin really likes that store, and it’d be a shame to rob it.”

“Look, Lil’ J,” Ray said, “Gavin can get his skinny jeans someplace else, anyway, it’s a chain store, if they really want that store specifically, they can order them online.”

“Sweet of you to think though Lil’ J” Gavin said and Jeremy just shrugged.

“Hey Ryan.” Ray said, snapping Ryan out of his daze, “What’ve you got to say about that?”

“Oh- What?” Ryan stuttered, “Um… yes. Good work Jeremy.” He was quite confused when everyone started laughing.

Despite this, Pre-heist went smoothly. Ryan managed to complete his designated tasks with enough time left to spare to do what he wanted to do.

The term “destruction” was very vague, and Ryan knew it could mean a lot of different things. The fact that he would be precisely setting things up so that the events happening tonight would seem coincidental, and the fact that he would have to hang around the store for almost an hour to do so, might raise suspicions, but it would be okay, it’s not like a pedestrian calling the cops a few seconds earlier would make that much of a difference… right?

\-----

Ryan could understand why Gavin would get clothes from here. It seemed like it would be full of teenagers and hipsters if it was the middle of the day. Instead, the only customer was a mother, who kept glancing at her phone, and looking confused at the rack of clothes.

“Zeta, is the target clear?” The sound came crisp and clear through the earpiece, and Ryan had to give props to Gavin, the radios had improved, exponentially.

“Just a few seconds” Ryan said, pretending to look at the clothes with interest “Last customer is leaving… And they’re gone. Epsilon, do you have eyes on the shopkeeper?”

“Indeed I do, Zeta”

“Well then” their boss’s voice said, “lllet’s heist!”

As soon as the words had escaped his lips, a bullet went clean through the shopkeeper’s head, and Ryan could see Gavin and Michael in the streets, where they were having a word with whatever unlucky soul took a jab at Michael’s attire, turn to the shop, walking towards it at a brisk pace.

Ryan pointed to the cash register, leaving them to that whilst he checked around for any other employees. He had just turned his back when he heard sirens.

Michael and Gavin whirled around to stare at Ryan. How could someone have alerted the police this early on? The heist had barely been going on seconds.

“Come on!” Ryan said. “We don't have time to be stood still!” He had been in the store long enough to know that it has a storage room in the back, and that room had a door leading to the outside. He just really hoped the police didn't know that.

The sirens only grew louder and louder, and at the very last moment, Ryan shouted “Run!” And headed towards the door, motioning the others to follow him.

“Keep them away from the back exit!” Geoff shouted, “it's probably better if they surround the front.”

Suddenly, Ryan was struck with an idea, and he lobbed something over his shoulder back into the shop, not halting in hurrying out of the building. Michael looked at him curiously, but Gavin got the hint.

Tires screeched up against the road outside, and everyone heard the familiar rant of the ahpd, but by the time they had been threatened with death, they were already out the back door. Gavin and Michael high-fived behind Ryan as they casually strolled out of the building. Ryan was counting down the seconds until something, and it wasn't clear what until the countdown reached zero.

The entire lower floor of the building rumbled with the force of the explosion, and the far to flammable clothing set the whole place alight. Ryan looked back to see Michael’s expression, and it was not one to miss. Their jaw hung slightly open, and their eyes were wide in amazement, like a kid unwrapping a present.

The police were slightly wary, it was evident, in the way they backed up from the building, barely visible through the smoke. The crew thought themselves lucky, when a voice came, loud and clear from the store front.

“There they are!”

Ryan groaned and broke into a run, hoping the two lads would follow suit. The rain of gunfire was not unfamiliar, and not even unwelcome, Ryan realised. It would actually help with his plan. Ryan aimed a few careful shots at the tank of a car, hoping to spill the gasoline, and not ignite it. Yet.

It worked, and Ryan really hoped that whoever owned the car had filled recently. The pool of gas that ran down the street was promising, though, and he thanked his lucky stars when it ran down a drain.

A few rogue sparks from the fire lit the gas up, and Ryan grabbed the lads and pulled the away from the car, as it ignited seconds later, flames contrasting sharply with the dark night backdrop. If Ryan had a camera on him at that moment, he would have like to have taken a picture of the grin that spread across Michael’s face. A grin that was directed at him, he realised.

Michael, however, had other ideas, as they reached into the pockets of their skirt and pulled out a detonator. Their grin only widened when the ground outside the store rumbled, and they turned to Ryan in amusement.

“I did not put down that many sticky grenades, Ryan” they quipped, “were you adding to that by any chance?” Ryan nodded, and looked at Gavin, who was staring, amazed, at Michael’s dress.

“That- it- your-” they started, before Michael cut them off.

“Hell yeah this dress has pockets!” They said, and now it was Ray’s turn to shout “Really?” Into the comms.

“Where’d you get that from and do they have it in my size.”

“Guys!” Jack shouted, “You can discuss dresses later, now is more time for escaping the cops!”

The three of them nodded. There was a situation going on around them, after all. Michael signalled Gavin to keep running down the alley that turned after a few meters, and led to the road where Jack was waiting with the getaway vehicle. . Gavin ran away and Michael turned to Ryan, dragging him to a door that led to a storage area, dragging him inside, but being careful to shut and bolt the door after them, so the police were less likely to check. Even so, there was a hurried trip through several different rooms before they finally stopped.

Michael turned to Ryan, the grin that had before been pure glee had turned devilish, and Ryan had to admit, he did not feel negatively towards this at all. Michael informed the crew that they were in hiding, couldn’t talk for the moment, and then turned both their microphones off.

“You’ve been talking to Gavin, haven’t you?” They asked, and Ryan could only nod his head slowly, unsure of where this conversation was headed. “Were you trying to impress me with that little stunt back there?” Another nod, “I hate to say it, but it worked.” Ryan smiled this time, not nearly mirroring Michael’s, but enough to try to get his intentions across. “I think I know why you were trying to impress me too, big guy.”

“What gave me away?” Ryan laughed.

“Oh, maybe it’s because you literally couldn’t keep your eyes me for the past week. I wore this for a reason you know. Also, Gavin might have told me, but that’s beside the point.”

Michael reached up on their tiptoes and kissed Ryan lightly. Smiling all the while.

“This what you wanted?”

“Absolutely.”

Michael took that as their incentive to continue, grabbing Ryan’s collar and dragging him down into another kiss. It lasted longer, and had more energy behind it. Ryan grabbed Michael’s waist, drawing them in closer before allowing them to press him against the wall and deepen the kiss.

The time in-between that and walking back into Geoff’s apartment was a blur. The crew were all waiting patiently in the living room for their return, and it was both a relief and a hilarity when they showed up unhurt, but with several hickeys decorating their necks. Ray made sure to give Michael a bro fist, and there were no questions asked when they preferred to not talk to any others, instead heading straight to Ryan’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to draw Michael in a dress now


End file.
